


All In

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke has ulterior motives for suggesting he and Casey play poker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Casey/Zeke Love Month Challenge 2009, and inspired by the included artwork.

Casey's clothes lay in a pile on the floor of Zeke's living room where the two of them sat playing strip poker. Zeke had suggested straight poker to Casey at first. Changing the game to strip poker after only a few hands had been an afterthought on Zeke's part, an attempt at making the game more interesting and hopefully more fun while they played.

What had begun as an unlikely friendship between the two of them was developing into something more, at least for Zeke. He had no idea if anything more was possible, even though he thought Casey might have a little crush on him, or at least a case of hero worship. So Zeke thought strip poker might be a way of loosening the kid up a bit, of making him stop taking himself so seriously. And if getting Casey naked got Zeke closer to that something more he was hoping for, so much the better.

To his surprise, Casey had turned out to be a much better poker player than he'd anticipated, so Zeke had been forced to cheat in order to win every hand. Which was why Zeke now sat, still fully-clothed, while Casey was down to his boxer shorts.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ink_gypsy/pic/000d58zz/)

He'd expected to get a kick out of it, but seeing Casey sitting there shivering, holding his cards tightly against his chest in an effort to cover himself, Zeke suddenly felt incredibly guilty. Unable to bear the sight of Casey looking so embarrassed and uncomfortable for one more minute, Zeke threw down his cards and said, "I fold."

Casey's relief was obvious. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head.

"Look, Casey," Zeke began, "I'm really sorry."

Casey looked puzzled. "What for?" he asked.

"I didn't win because I'm the better player," Zeke admitted. "I won because I cheated."

Casey's eyes widened. "You cheated?" he asked incredulously. "Why would you do that?"

Now it was Zeke's turn to look embarrassed. "It was... ah... the only way I could think of to get you to take your clothes off."

Zeke was expecting the worst. He braced himself for the blowup, but it didn't come. Instead, he watched Casey's face change, the look of embarrassment fading to reveal a knowing smile Zeke had never seen before.

"If you wanted to see me naked," Casey said slyly, taking his shirt off again, "all you had to do was ask." When Zeke just sat there, open-mouthed, Casey prompted, "The next move is yours, Zeke. So are you going to fold, or are you going to call my bet?"

Zeke didn't speak. Instead, he pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor on top of Casey's discarded clothing. Next he took off his pants and added them to the pile. Then with a broad smile he announced, "I'm all in."


End file.
